


A Relaxing Afternoon

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex relax in Lex's study at the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Relaxing Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tallihensia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/gifts).



Clark sits on the floor, legs straight out in front of him, leaning back against the sofa in Lex’s study. A book lies open in one hand, forgotten. Instead his eyes are closed, and he’s basking in the warmth of the fire in front of him and enjoying the strands of music Lex’s talented hands are weaving into the air around him. He can almost picture himself soaring high above the land, carried aloft by the beautiful sounds Lex brings from the piano, looking down as trees and fields wiz by under him, and for once not being afraid of heights.

The jarring sound of silence has his eyes opening and his head coming back up from where it had lolled onto the sofa behind him. “Lex? Why did you stop playing? It was so beautiful.”

Getting up from the bench, Lex walks over and sits on the sofa, bringing his feet up, so he can sit directly behind Clark. “The deal was that I would play while you read.” Bringing a hand up, Lex starts carding through the soft locks so temptingly close.

Clark makes an appreciative sound, almost a purr, and tips his head a little to give Lex easier access. “I’ve already read it once. This was just a reread. It’s such a sad story, though, and your music was uplifting. I just had to take a break to soak it up.”

Leaning down, Lex wraps his arms around Clark’s shoulders and presses a kiss to the top of his head, then lays his cheek on the silken strands. “_Of Mice and Men_ is a rather depressing novel, offering little hope of a better future for any of the characters.”

Grasping one of the hands of the hands on his chest, Clark brings it to his mouth and brushes a kiss across the knuckles. “Your talented hands were making me feel better, though. I love listening to you play.”

Tightening his embrace, Lex releases his lover and stands, reaching down to help him up. “Then why don’t you come and play a song with me?”

Clark lets himself be helped up, but he looks skeptical. “I don’t know how to play the piano, Lex. You know that; besides, I might break it.”

Towing the larger man behind him, Lex shakes his head in mock-disappointment. “Clark Kent!  A pessimist?  It isn’t like you to be so negative. You definitely need some musical therapy. Sit down, and I’ll show you what to do.”

A little apprehensively, Clark sits on the piano bench, his hands fiddling with the outer seam of his jeans. Lex slides in next to him on the right, so he could be close to the younger man’s dominant hand. Taking the large paw in his two slimmer hands, Lex rubs it between his and then massages the fingers for a few moments, trying to get Clark to relax a little. “Okay, Clark, put your fingers like this. Right. Now, do this.”

Lex shows him the movements and which fingers to use and lets Clark practice on his own for a few minutes, offering praise when it’s due. When Clark starts his few notes over again, Lex begins his part.

Hearing the two together, Clark laughs with surprised delight. “We’re making music together, Lex!”

Smiling over at the younger man, Lex simply nods. He doesn’t trust his voice right then. He loves knowing that something he did is bringing Clark that much joy.

At Clark’s insistence, they play it through a second and third time, and then Lex shows him a second piece. The music swirls around them, and Lex is glad he chose something simple as he keeps getting distracted by seeing Clark’s wide smile from the corner of his eye.

A full half hour later, Clark finally lifts his hand from the keys Lex had shown him and pulls the slimmer man into a hug. “Thank you. That was wonderful; I’ve never been able to make music before. It felt so nice to create such beauty, and even better to do it with you, Lex.”

Swinging one leg to the other side of the bench, Clark tips Lex’s face towards him and dips his head to claim the soft, slightly scarred lips under his. He smoothes his large hands down Lex’s back and urges him closer, keeping the kiss soft and tender.

Parting with a sigh of satisfaction, Clark nuzzles his nose against Lex’s cheek and nips tenderly along his jaw line, before standing and holding his hand out towards Lex. Lex allows himself to be pulled to his feet and into the brunettes embrace for a full-body hug.

Feeling the first stirrings of arousal at being flush against Clark and held so tenderly, Lex does his best to tamp it down. He’s enjoying their quiet afternoon so far, and while making love to Clark is a wonderful experience, this has been wonderful in a different way.

Loosening his grip on Lex, Clark leans back a little and smiles down at him. Bending just a bit, Clark cups Lex’s face in his hands, rubs his thumbs near the corners of his mouth, and then closes the distance and captures his mouth in a kiss. Slow and leisurely, he uses his tongue to stroke his way inside his lover’s mouth and slides their tongues together.

Breaking the seal of their mouths with a thumb, Clark backs away again and looks down at Lex uncertainly. “Lex, I…”

“What is it, Clark?”

Biting his bottoms lip, Clark still hesitates. “I…I don’t want you to be mad or disappointed, but…”

Rubbing his lips along Clark’s strong jaw line, Lex smiles up at the younger man. “Just tell me, Clark. I doubt you will, but I promise to hear you out first, if it’ll make you feel better.”

Veiling his eyes, Clark decides to take a chance. “It’s just that…I’d rather…I’ve been enjoying our afternoon and I’d like it if…I was hoping to…” Feeling ridiculous, Clark trails off.

Lex decides to take pity on him. “Would you like to go curl up on the couch together, Clark? We can enjoy the fire, maybe take a short nap…” He breaks off as a huge smile brightens Clark’s face.

Turning, Lex walks over to the sofa, sits and holds his arms out. Still smiling, Clark joins him, slotting himself into a comfortable position against Lex immediately. “Thanks, Lex. How did you know that this is just what I was hoping for?”

Nuzzling into the thick head of hair, Lex smiles again. “It’s what I’d been thinking of and hoping for just before you kissed me.”

Shifting around for he’s reclining perpendicular to Lex, Clark is able to fit his head just under Lex’s chin and brings a hand up to rest over the other man’s heart, enjoying the steady thump under his palm.  He realizes that he feels happier and more relaxed than he has in a long time. He closes his eyes and snuggles a little closer. Content.

Feeling the self same heart under Clark’s hand swelling under the welcome weight of his lover, Lex realizes that he’s never felt as at peace as he does right this moment. Putting his arms around the bigger man’s chest, Lex rests his cheek against Clark’s hair and closes his eyes. Content.

Together, in front of the roaring fire, both slip into slumber.


End file.
